A Sharp Nightmare
by bladewielder05
Summary: Fourteen Nobodies plus one author equals total chaos in the Castle that Never Was. But that author doesn't mean to cause trouble. It even seems like he's trying to befriend the Organization. But his actions in the past prevent him from doing so. Too bad Organization XIII has no choice but to let him stay...what's Blade cooking up now? "We're going to Anime Expo!" R&R, please!


Me: So! I know that I haven't been publishing a lot lately.

Roxas: *snorts* Like never.

Me: BUT! That's because I've been busy with schoolwork! AP testings' coming up and I can't exactly afford to be here every single minute!

Roxas: Is that the real reason?

Me: Shut up. I was getting to that part. I also had very little inspiration...well...I did...but I got really lazy...and I was stuck in a block.

Roxas: Liar.

Me: Shut up. I also had no inspiration whatsoever and the energy to finish my Keyblade Master Academy story...

Roxas: More like-

Me: Can you just shut up over there?!

Roxas: No.

Me: *glares* You're treading in dangerous territory, Roxas.

Roxas: Ooo, I'm so scared.

Me: When did you even become like this? I liked the old you better.

Roxas: I read numerous fanfictions.

Me: ...anyways, please read, enjoy, and review. It would make me very happy and might even give me the energy to continue with my life.

Roxas: I think you wasted all your energy trying to capture an Absol.

Me: Those Pokemon are awesome bastards...

* * *

Xemnas's Scare

The man in the black coat strolled through the white castle, seeming to enjoy the scenery. If the reader would look closer, there really wasn't much to look at: a white castle with depressing names, a dark city below it, a dark sky above it, and a heart-shaped moon. Granted, the moon was a nice change in the dull colors of white and black. Let's just get back to what we were focusing on, shall we?

The man lifted himself up Twilight's View. Going through other doors, he approached the Grey Area. He glanced at the couches casually, not noting anything unusual before turning to the gigantic windows. For the past few days, the man has been waking up early in the morning (if you could even tell the time there), walking around the castle, and, lastly, visiting the Grey Area to muse over his creation.

He smile up at the heart shaped moon, Kingdom Hearts. In truth, the whole time he was planning. Though he is quiet during the walk, the man was scheming. He was thinking about something big. Something that would change the whole world! Something that would make his heart (if he had one) complete! Something that would show everyone that Nobodies had the right to exist as much as-!

_Snort._

The man stopped short of his thoughts. Who was up at this hour? He looked around the Grey Area. There wasn't a single soul in the room besides him. And yet…he sensed someone.

_Snort._

There it goes again. Just in case, the man pulled out his weapons, two Ethereal Blades. He started to float a few centimeters above the ground. Then he began his search for that cursed noise. As he glided around the rooms, his ears picked up the sound of the snort somewhere near the couches. The man silently floated over to where the snort sounded the loudest.

The man almost screamed at the sight of a boy snuggled in some type of blanket with sleeves sleeping on the couch. What monstrosity is this?! Why was this boy here? The boy turned to his side suddenly, grinding his teeth. The man backed away a few steps.

After judging that the boy was rested well and truly, the man sneaked back to glare at him. How dare he invade the castle and actually sleep here! How dare this boy come and rest in the property of the Nobodies! How dare he-!

"Mom?" the boy muttered. The man stopped his thoughts to listen intently. The boy turned again before continuing:

"Where's my Keyblade? Where did you put it? I need it to beat up-zzz." The boy lowered down to an inaudible mumble. The man thought to himself for a moment. Then he sighed. He was taking a risk here. He made his weapons disappeared.

"Hey, wake up," Xemnas shook the boy's shoulder. The boy muttered something and turned in his sleep. The Superior sighed in frustration. What was he getting himself into? He tried again. This time, Xemnas slapped the boy. The boy just waved a sleeved hand, mumbling a, "damn it". Now Xemnas was losing his patience. He slapped the boy again, much harder this time.

The boy finally opened his sleepy eyelids with painful-slowness. He took a quick look around and yawned.

"Blade, what are you doing here?" Xemnas asked, hiding his annoyance.

"Wha?" the boy asked. He looked up to see an angry Nobody towering above him. He frowned slightly, "Xemnas? What are you doing in my friend's room?"

The Superior gave a bitter laugh. "Your friend's room? This is my castle! What are you doing here?"

"Really? I'm in the Castle That Never Was?" Blade searched around. His eyes widened, "Holy crap! I really am here! What am I doing here?"

"Shouldn't you be answering that?" Xemnas tapped his foot. Blade shrugged.

"I really have no idea. I just remembered that I was hanging out with my buddies. We beat each other up in SSBB…and I fall asleep while watching a movie…I think it was some old Chinese movie…"

"So how did you get here?"

"I'm stumped."

"Can you leave now?" Xemnas pointed at the door. Blade glanced at it.

"Uh…I'll try. You have any money so I can take the bus or a taxi?" he asked as he got off the couch. Taking one step lead to disaster. Blade stepped on his too-long Snuggie and fell down. Xemnas rolled his eyes.

"And we were scared of this kid."

"Hey, this was the only size and I really wanted one."

…

"HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY LIGHTER!"

"HA! MAKE ME, PYRO!"

"_Twilight_ sucks, so you should just go and read some other book."

"And you should just go and die in a hole."

"I am not gay!"

"Name five ways how you're _not_ gay!"

"BROWNIES!"

"MARIJUANA!"

"ICE CREAM!"

"WEED!"

"CAKE!"

"THOSE AREN'T REASONS!"

"WE'RE JUST CALLING OUT STUFF!"

"I THINK WE'RE HYPER! ESPECIALLY ROXAS OVER THERE!"

"I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN! I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN! I'M SINGING IN THE RAIN AND IT'S RAINING MEN!"

Xemnas just shook his head at the members of the Organization. One day, he promised himself, he'll take their new hearts and crush it in his hands, slowly and painfully.

"SHUT UP!" he finally yelled. Thirteen heads stopped the chaos and looked at him. The Superior gave a sigh of relief. "I have a very important announcement to make."

"We're finally getting a sea-salt ice cream maker!" Roxas shouted. Xemnas gave the Nobody a piercing look. Roxas squirmed in his seat.

"We're getting another member, aren't we?" Zexion asked, looking up from his book. Xemnas gave a frown.

"Why the hell are you reading that?" he pointed at the book. Zexion glanced at the book and shrugged indifferently.

"Well…how should I put this?" Xemnas asked himself. The members stared at him intently.

"I know!" Axel suddenly yelled. "You finally confessed your love to Saix!"

"What? No!" Xemnas shouted.

"What did I miss?!" suddenly a black-and-white haired boy with Old Navy's Mesh Active Pants and a silver T-shirt with some Japanese Calligraphy in the upper left corner. Everyone, excluding Xemnas and Blade, gasped as if the air was suddenly sucked out of the room.

"HOLY CRAP! IT'S BLADE!"

"WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"SILENCE!" Xemnas roared. The room immediately quiet. He glared around the room, making sure that everyone understood that it was his turn to talk:

"As I was saying, Blade will be staying with us-."

"WHAT?" Roxas yelled.

"That's right!" Blade laughed. "You're stuck with me again, Roxas! Hi, Xion!" he waved to the ebony haired girl. Xion waved back, much to the chagrin of Roxas.

"Xion," Xemnas glowered at the girl. She quickly mumbled an apology and sunk in her seat. "No interruptions this time!" Xemnas stated. The Organization nodded, including a smiling Blade. Xemnas sighed:

"Blade cannot go home, so he is staying here for now. While he is here, he has promised that he would not torture/murder/kill anyone, no matter how tempted he is. He would help out as much as he can in return for shelter, food, and water. How long he would be staying here…I have no idea. Any questions?"

"How come we can't send him to Destiny Islands or Land of Departure? Dump him with Sora or the old man?" Xigbar asked.

"Pssh! It's more fun with you guys! I promise!" Blade snickered. "Can I go to my room now?"

Xemnas waved him away, "Yeah, sure. Do what you must." The boy gave a grin before leaving Where Nothing Gathers.

"Xemnas! Are you sure it's a good idea that Blade should stay here?" Axel asked.

"We really don't have a choice. If Blade gets hurt in any way, he said he'll sue us," Xemnas sighed.

"Great…" Saix growled. "We're going to be in a lot of trouble, I assure you all."

_And thus begins Organization XIII's dilemma with a fanfiction author. Oh, the horror! Snicker…_

"Here," Xemnas handed Blade a black coat. The boy just looked at it with his mouth open. "Well?" the Nobody tapped his foot impatiently. Blade looked up and suddenly let out a huge "YES!" which surprised the Superior.

"THAT MEANS I'M IN THE ORGANIZATION, RIGHT? DOES THAT MEAN I GET A NEW NAME? MIX UP MY NAME WITH AN X? HUH? DOES IT?" Blade shouted. Xemnas rubbed his eyes in annoyance.

"Since you'll be staying with us, you're going on the missions. That means that you should have that Organization coat. But mark my words. Once you're leaving, you're leaving that coat here."

"Really? I can't take it home as a souvenir?" Blade asked, his face drooping a little. Xemnas gave the boy a cruel smile.

"You cannot take it home as a souvenir."

Blade gave a shrug, "Whatever. I'm going to my room." And with that, the boy walked away. The Nobody was about to turn when something strange caught his eye. Blade was walking past a mirror. There wasn't anything really odd about that…except for the fact that his reflection looked…silently different for some reason…Xemnas blinked in surprise but dismissed it as his imagination. He was probably just tired trying to make sure Blade didn't get into any trouble. He turned to walk away.

If he hadn't turned so soon, he would not have missed the wink Blade gave to the mirror…causing his reflection to wink back at him with the same eye.

* * *

Me: So, I have decided that after each chapter, I would interview one of the members of Organization XIII and see what their opinion is on the chapter. I have placed all the names of the Nobodies in a bingo wheel thingy and am spinning it now! ...The first victi-I mean-critic is...AXEL! COME OUT HERE!

Axel: *teleports into chair that was conviently there for the critics* What?

Me: ...what did you think about my first chapter?

Axel: It sucked.

Me: :'(

Axel: Anyways, who took my lighter?

Me: I must keep my sources anonymous, so I cannot tell you.

Axel: *grumbles* My poor Roxy...

Me: *grins and cups ear* What was that?

Axel: *flushes* Nothing.

Me: Did I hear something about Roxy?

Axel: No, you didn't.

Me: *grins* Right...

Axel: And what was with the craziness in the room? And what happened to Roxas?

Me: ...I always picture the meeting room like that whenever you guys are off duty.

Axel: Off duty?

Me: Have you ever tried drugs before? Don't you know it's bad for you? You're a very, very bad Nobody, Axel.

Axel: WAIT, WAIT, WAIT! I thought I was supposed to be critizing you.

Me: You gave up that position when you began commenting on your quote-and-quote, "Poor Roxy."

Axel: Hey! Roxy is the best lighter a pyro can have.

Me: *waves hand* We're moving off topic, so I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and please leave a review to show me your love.


End file.
